El placer más grande
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: La primera vez no siempre es la mejor y eso lo aprendió Akaashi quien en sus divagaciones se preguntaba que era lo que faltaba para sentir todas esas emociones grandiosas que sus amigos relataban con respecto al sexo. Nunca pensó que en Bokuto encontraría la respuesta. (Bokuto x Akaashi)


_Por que las masas querían BokuAka y no hay nada de ellos por estos lares. Me agrada mucho Bokuto ¿Por que? Los búhos son estupendos. Disfruten el oneshot!_

* * *

><p>Se encontraba agradeciendo mentalmente que su cuerpo hubiese reaccionado de la manera adecuada. Vergonzoso hubiera sido que en pleno acto se desanimase y peor aun siendo frente a una chica que de alguna forma esperaba mucho de él. Aquella relación experimental, ese deseo común en los jóvenes de curiosear en cuestiones sexuales y posiblemente el estar un tanto aburrido de la vida misma y la rutina llevaron a Akaashi ante los brazos de quien fuese su novia pero las cosas solo quedaron en eso, en puro y seco sexo. Aun cuando su cuerpo se sentía satisfecho había un hueco que no había llenado, una sensación de vacío y desasosiego le había invadido mientras aquella chica se encontraba recostada en su pecho desnuda, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos viéndole dormir. Pensar que había sido su primera vez y no le había hecho para nada feliz.<p>

En ese momento Akaashi pensó que era una reacción común ante la situación desde la psicología masculina. Los hombres no se preocupan tanto por las primeras veces, no escatiman en detalles y cuestiones sentimentalistas. En aquellas charlas subidas de tono sus compañeros lo decían a claridad: Los hombres solo quieren meterla y ya. A todos les llega una edad y a Akaashi le había llegado pero pese a las expectativas que tenía de tan glorioso e intenso evento no fue lo esperado. "Tal vez no todos los hombres pensamos igual" se dijo a sí mismo para después dormir y dejar ir el tiempo. Ya no había vuelta atrás, ya no se podía regresar el tiempo.

Después de aquello ni siquiera quedaron ánimos de hacerlo nuevamente, aquella chica se sintió ofendida tal vez, irritada con justa razón y prefirió ser sincero diciéndole que no la amaba. Bien, con eso se echaría encima a todo el sequito de amigas que la joven tenía pero poco importaba. Solo pensaban en la felicidad de ella pero ¿Qué hay de su comodidad? Él no planeaba que las cosas fueran así, estaba lejos de sus parámetros que sus sentimientos reaccionaran renuentes ante la idea de volverá consumar relaciones sexuales con aquella mujer y entonces se preguntó "¿Me pasará lo mismo con otras chicas?". Aquella idea le provocó un escalofrío mientras que se convencía a si mismo que, mientras su cuerpo reaccionara ante el placer, aquello estaba bien. No era necesario seguir preocupándose por ese hueco emocional si podía seguir usando a su "amiguito" de una manera apropiada para no quedar en ridículo frente a alguna dama.

Tampoco es que se fuera a acostar con cualquiera, hasta eso Akaashi tenía principios y pese a las ideas de todos él prefería hacerlo exclusivamente con alguien que fuese su pareja y no con la primera minifalda que se le cruzara en el camino como hacían muchos de los chicos que conocía. Entonces pensó si alguno de ellos pasó por la misma encrucijada existencial por la que él estaba cruzando. Vergonzoso era preguntar directamente y peor aún hacerlo ante todos así que ya inspirado buscó consejo de la peor persona que pudo pensar, claro, hasta ejecutada la pregunta captó su fallo.

—Bokuto ¿Has tenido problemas a la hora de hacerlo? —el más alto le miró con la comida en la boca y los cachetes hechos bola mientras masticaba y digería la pregunta al igual que su comida.

—¿Oh? El pequeño Akaashi quiere hablar de sexo —dijo mientras le revolvía los cabellos y entonces el chico deseó jamás haber tocado el tema — ¿Tienes algún problema con el sexo?

—Deja de decir esa palabra tan descaradamente, es incómodo —se quejó ante la forma tan abierta de hablar del otro — Y no tengo problemas para hacerlo, no realmente...

Entonces Akaashi se quedó en silencio pensando que si no era incontinencia ni mucho menos una insatisfacción corpórea ¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Por qué no siente lo que sintieron los demás que presumen desvirginidad? Bokuto observó esa actitud seria, pensante que tenía Akaashi y emitió una sonrisa burlona casi como si con observarlo hubiese escudriñado y revelado una verdad universal.

—Te mostraré como se hace...—el otro tardó como cinco segundos en captar el mensaje y frunciendo el ceño se puso de pe dejando atrás al siempre polémico Bokuto. Ni siquiera se molestó en reñirle puesto que a pesar de estar ofendido no era para tanto, no iba a hacer un drama por otro de los chistes del chico.

Hubo más días después de ese en donde no profundizó en el tema ni interna ni externamente. Se basó del vóley para mantenerse ocupado e ignorar sus dudas cosa que funcionó a la perfección pero, estando rodeado de adolecentes como él pronto el tema saldría a la luz.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Akaashi? Los rumores dicen que te liaste con quien era tu novia ¿eh? —dijo uno codeándolo con complicidad pero Akaashi pasó de él.

—Parece que los rumores vuelan rápido pero, a diferencia de ella, no me gusta ventilar mi intimidad —dijo opresoramente dejando en silencio a todos, parecía molesto al respecto.

—Vamos, no te alteres. Solo queremos saber si se sintió bien...

Y eso era precisamente de lo que no quería hablar, de las sensaciones que el sexo le produjo. De ese placer vacío y del tacto frio. Ni siquiera con recordar esas curvas, sus pechos, sus sonidos ni algunos de sus mohines provocaban en Akaashi algo, tal vez una lujuria pero esa misma carecía de un factor elemental que Akaashi desconocía. Tal vez estaba poniendo expectativas muy altas con respecto a eso, tal vez estaba soñando demasiado alto o esperando demasiado del sexo pero no podían culparlo cuando todos se lo pintaron como la cosa más maravillosa en la tierra.

Suspiró sin responder siquiera y se retiró de la reunión morbosa sin decir más. Todos interpretaron que aquello había sido un acto de caballerismo para no manchar la imagen de la joven pero, posiblemente de haberlo disfrutado, Akaashi sería parte de esas pláticas vergonzosas sintiéndose más "en onda". Se echó la mochila a la espalda y tan pronto pudo salió de la escuela, era hora de partir a casa.

O al menos ese era el plan hasta que una voz pretendió detener su andar pero él ni siquiera hizo seña de detenerse y pronto fue alcanzado por aquel chico quien le dio un par de manotazos en la espalda con esa efusividad típica.

—!Hey! Akaashi ¿Me invitas a comer a tu casa? Realmente tengo hambre —dijo como pregunta pero al parecer se estaba invitando solo así que no quedó de otra más que alzar los hombros con desdén, no estaba de humor para discusiones y últimamente era así por lo que Bokuto había llegado a su propia conclusión del desánimo del chico: "Le falta una buena dosis de placer, ya saben...rechinar el catre y esas cosas." Obvio eso se quedaba exclusivo en el pensamiento del chico quien con su mirada de siempre seguía caminando a lado de Akaashi.

Una buena comida era la que disfrutó en la habitación del pelinegro quien hacía sus deberes ignorando las expresiones y palabrerías del otro joven que, tirado en la alfombra de su cuarto, miraba al techo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Hey Akaashi ¿Aún te preocupa aquello que me preguntaste? —el chico intentó hacer memoria y no es que le preguntase muchas cosas pero recordó entre esas pocas una especial, la más relevante, el tema más controversial y sensacionalista de su simple mente.

—No..—respondió seco en señal de que no quería hablar más al respecto pero eso no detendría a Bokuto.

—Pues yo no tengo problemas con ello...—dijo como respuesta a aquella vieja pregunta y Akaashi le miró. Bokuto estaba recostado en el suelo de lado como si posase ante él — porque yo nunca he tenido sexo...

Aquella confesión sorprendió al chico, como es que entre la sinceridad de Bokuto hablaba con tanta franqueza de no haber dado aquel paso fundamental de todo hombre, o al menos así lo veían los jóvenes. Esa no es una cosa que cualquiera diría abiertamente sin sentirse abochornado, inclusive entre aquellos compañeros que se habían alzado el pecho diciendo "Yo lo he hecho" había mentirosos que por no ser la burla de otros terminaban por inventarse fantasías extrañas con nombres de chicas inexistentes; pero ahí estaba Bokuto diciendo con despreocupación típica de él que no lo había hecho.

—¿No? Debo decir que me sorprende...—Bokuto rio divertido sentándose más cómodamente en el suelo y mirando furtivo a Akaashi.

—Pero aun así te puedo enseñar cómo no tener problemas ... en mi experiencia está la clave...—dijo presumido y eso dejó confundido al otro que alzó la ceja.

—Pero si dijiste que no lo has hecho ...

—Sh...¿Quieres tomar el riesgo? —cuestionó y entonces el otro se interesó en esa maraña de palabrerías.

—¿Que tengo que hacer?

Mientras el otro sonreía victorioso Akaashi suspiraba en resignación. Le indició la cama con un dedo y el otro suspiró sentándose en esta, a su lado estaba Bokuto y pensó en ese momento que lo que haría sería conversar como un padre habla con su hijo pero la cercanía, ese beso en el lóbulo de la oreja que le arrancó una sensación de escalofrío en el cuerpo y la voz grave del otro en su oído hizo de sus hormonas una revolución. Aun cundo quiso preguntar de que iba todo eso solo se dejó hacer del otro, "No cuestiones al maestro" susurraba Bokuto mientras un beso acallaba los labios de Akaashi. "Entonces es una enseñanza práctica " pensaba Akaashi entre esos besos siguiéndole el ritmo "esto es extraño...si somos dos chicos ¿no?" pero su mente dejó de preguntarse cosas mientras era tocado, acariciado, mientras las manos de Bokuto con parsimonia desprendían las telas y mostraban más de su piel, de la de ambos. Calor, placer, sensaciones y emoción. Una pizca de dolor que se compensaba con una oleada vergonzosamente excitante.

¿Cómo llegaron tan lejos? ¿Porque estaba aprendiendo de esa forma? Bokuto le estaba tomando y extrañamente eso no se sentía mal, de hecho al verlo encima de él con esa expresión de confianza, con esa sonrisa tan común de él, con sus gruesos brazos sosteniéndose a los costados para no aplastarle y el contoneo de su cuerpo que emitía un ruido no solo en sus labios jadeantes si no en la cama que rechinaba lentamente, en todo eso encontró algo, unos latidos acelerados y un cosquilleo por las costillas, por el ombligo, algo más interno y no solo placentero si no emocional. En sus susurros, sintiendo los labios de Bokuto besarle el hombro con sutileza, su respiración cálida golpeándole la piel, arañándole la espalda suavemente pero sin poder evitar dejar unas pequeñas marcas, en su cabello ahora despeinado y en cada actitud, cada sonido bochornoso había más que un acto satisfactorio, disfrutaba de cada gramo, de cada movimiento, de cada estocada y eso no debía de ser normal ¿Qué clase de hechizo infundía en él? Akaashi no lo supo y se aferró a los hombros del otro mientras Bokuto le observaba y tras terminar, tras culminar con la semilla de ambos regada este le susurró.

—¿Aún no lo entiendes, verdad? —agotado el otro no pudo dar respuesta a su pregunta pero la verdad es que no lo entendía y eso era frustrante. Sólo pudo caer a los brazos de Morfeo víctima del cansancio.

Ni que decir que al día siguiente le costó a mares sentarse pero buscó actuar natural y no pensar en lo ocurrido. A pesar de eso sentía un poco de sus ánimos retornados pero la duda seguía atormentándole, aun cuando le ignorase volvía a arremeterle la pregunta ¿Por qué hacerlo con Bokuto se había sentido mejor? Cuando despertó para cuestionarle ya no estaba y preguntarle en la escuela no era muy seguro pero el otro no conocía el pudor. Se acercó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo soltó la bomba.

—¿Aún te duelen las caderas? —y se ganó un buen codazo en el estómago víctima del bochorno. Bokuto tosió un par de veces y después de unos segundos, en su dolor, era arrastrado por el joven a un lugar más privado.

—¿Dime que me hiciste?—cuestionó Akaashi.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo hicimos y me preguntas eso? Eres más inocente de lo que pensé.—aquella respuesta no hizo feliz al chico y pese a querer discutir hasta escudriñar la verdad todos los ánimos se le habían disipado al verle.

—Fue un error preguntarte...—susurró dando la vuelta pero la mano de Bokuto le detuvo haciéndole girar. —suéltame... mentiste cuando dijiste que no lo habías hecho ¿No es así?

—Lo que hicimos anoche ya lo había hecho antes...—Akaashi buscó liberarse del agarre pero le fue imposible.

—No hay diferencia entre el sexo y lo de anoche...—dijo respondiendo rápidamente.

—Si la hay y por eso estás aquí ¿No? —el otro se sorprendió ante lo dicho. Si había diferencia, claro que la había y eso le estaba haciendo un estrago mental mientras sus emociones parecían complacidas.

—¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?...—Bokuto sonrió y lo jaló hacia él rodeándole con los brazos, con esos brazos que la noche anterior lo hicieron delirar, con ese cuerpo que lo hizo suyo. Ese latir de nuevo resurgió, una emoción inexplicable y un temblor leve en sus manos.

—No hice más que hacerte el amor... —Akaashi abrió los ojos aún más y después los entrecerró.

El sexo no era placentero pero sentir el amor de alguien , que le tomasen mientras le amaban con tanta fuerza, con tanto cariño como lo había hecho Bokuto le había cachado con la guardia baja.. Esa era la diferencia, no eran cosas corpóreas si no emocionales, esas miradas, besos y susurros era lo que necesitaba, lo que hacía falta para sentir del acto algo completo y apenas en los brazos de Bokuto lo entendió.

¿Ahora qué? ¿Se supone que Bokuto le amaba como para haber echo tal cosa? No sabía cómo reaccionar o actuar pero su temblor, su golpeteo en el pecho le daban una idea del porque sentía ese desasosiego desde hace días, porque fue con él a preguntarle, porque no chistó mientras le tomaba. Alzó sus manos y apretó la camisa del otro abrazándole de igual forma y aunque había miedo, dudas, complejos y demás cosas un sentimiento gobernaba ante todos, algo que descubrió tras la segunda vez, porque las primeras veces no son las mejores siempre.

—Hacer el amor ¿Eh?...—dijo Akaashi con media sonrisa en los labios — creo que ya puedo entenderlo...

—Y si no te quedó claro puedo explicártelo de nuevo —un apretón en la piel le hizo quejarse y después reír —es broma, es broma...

Y así Akaashi entendió que todas aquellas habladurías eran vacías y falsas como el sexo mismo, que al menos para él este no vale nada si no hacen que su corazón lata con fiereza, si no le hacían delirar internamente y que su mente exija más y más entrega. Para suerte de Bokuto el chico solo había encontrado eso en él y no necesitaba de otro u otra para sentir el amor, para entregar el amor. Por qué el placer más grande es sentirse amado.


End file.
